Superstition Day Sucks
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: The Gakuen Alice cast has had a horrible day, but what can you expect from Friday the 13th? As Natsume and Mikan go through their day, each have either good luck or bad luck, soon though ones bad luck may turn good luck. Very Short, sorry.


_**-----------------------  
********Superstition Day Sucks**  
-----------------------_

Sixteen year old Mikan Sakura yawned waking up and stretching her arms above her head. She tiredly looked out her curtain drawn open window. The sun was just about to rise above the horizon and stared at it wondrously, she should wake up at this time more often. Speaking of time, she looked at the clock, 6:45 a.m. Mikan blinked, she's never woken up at this time, never.

Mikan climbed out of her bed and out of the warm covers she was engulfed in. She hopped into the shower, in the bathroom she had just recently accumulating from becoming a three star, no more public restrooms or showers did she have to use!

After sometime when she was finally done blow-drying her hair she sat in front of her vanity, which she also accumulated from become a three star, and for once got a good look at her 13-year-old self. She started to put in her pigtails but as she startewd to put in her second one, the ribbon broke, Mikan gasped and wanted to cry, it was one of the ones her grandpa gave her, she looked sadly down at the little ripped ribbon then at herself in the mirror. She immediately pulled out the other ribbon and put in the drawer for safe keeping. It doesn't look right, she thought looking at her long brown hair that reached past her waist.

Mikan sighed and shrugged at herself in the mirror, maybe it was for the better, change is good, and so isn't the extra three minutes she'd have by not putting them up. She sighed again, speaking of time, she looked at her clock again. 7:38 a.m. Mikan gave a small smile pulling her now tan skirt and tie uniform from her wardrobe. She put on the blazer before pulling on her knee-high boots on walking out the door with a wide smile. Hopefully today was going to be a good day.

-**_Special Star Dorm_**-

Special Star and 14-year-old Natsume Hyuuga had a brutal awakening. He had literally rolled out of bed. Hitting his head on the night stand on his way down, he landed with a hard plop on the not-to-soft wood floor. He groaned sitting up rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on along with a large bump forming on his head.

Natsume silently huffed at his misfortune as he looked at his clock 7:50 a.m. He scowled moving his eyes to the date. Fri. 13th. He groaned again. Karma had a real bitchy way of getting you back for all the bad things you've done doesn't it? Natsume ran his figures through his messy hair, pulling his blazer and pants from the hanger in his closet breaking the hanger in the process.

He scowled as his already pissed off mood got in the way of better judgment when he flung his door open causing its nob to make a hole in the wall behind it. Natsume's eye twitched in irritance. Yup, this was defiantly not his day. Friday the 13th, he thought, what a pain in the ass.

Natsume walked to class glaring at every fan-girl that dared to piss him off, in other words just come near him or look at him wrong at all. Then while shooting another fan-girl a glare her saw her, her hair down all happy and cheery and not...late? This was not just any Friday the 13th, this was the apocalypse, the end of the world! Which in Natsume's mind meant: Thank God, the world was coming to an end along with the many dumb-asses that resided in it.

He saw Mikan walk into the classroom and followed not to far behind her, he was actually hoping no one would notice the change, but, when he walked in, his mood turned grimmer, all the other guys in the classroom crowded around her, complimenting and noting the changes in her. Why did the opposite of the the things he wanted to happen happen?

Natsume's eye twitched again for reasons unknown, to him anyway, as Mikan giggled at the people surrounding her. Natsume stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to his seat unnoticed, for the first time in a long time. A few minutes later as he started to fume from all the male attention Mikan was getting, he noticed her look up to him and smile.

"Hey Natsume!" She yelled bringing the attention of every guy around her to glare at him in malice. Mikan pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to him finally bring them face to face. "Hey, Natsume, you don't look to good. You okay?" Mikan asked generally turned away not meeting her eyes.

Mikan looked at him and blinked wondering why he was acting this way? Maybe he had a fever? Mikan, still not totally understand the boy/girl thing yet, if you know what I mean, put her forehead to his and closed her eyes "You don't seem to be running a temperature..." Mikan said dumbfounded pulling away.

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes hiding the small blush as the other guys in the room sneered. Mikan tilted her head. "Maybe you need to go to the infirmary you look a little red." Mikan stated not knowing the damage she might cause. A lot of people may fear Natsume Hyuuga, but when he comes in the way of something they want it could be messy. Fire and blood everywhere, no one surviving. Ow.

Mikan sighed realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of him and sat down in her seat next to him just in time for Anna and Nonoko to walk up to her. "Hey Mikan." They greeted simultaneously in a dull voice like dark clouds where forming over them as they spoke. "Like your hair."

"Thanks." Mikan said unsurely back wondering what was wrong with them. She decided to voice this since she was generally worried about them and that ominous cloud was kinda...ruining her mood, making her miserable. "What's up with you guys? You two don't look to well, did something bad happen?"

"What didn't happen?" They both asked rhetorically at the same time again. Nonoko sighed. "So far I fell out of bed, tripped and ripped my skirt and one of my potions exploded on me!" Nonoko almost yelled wanting to cry, but not. Anna tried to comfort her twin like friend as she also turned to Mikan sad faced.

"I too, a very bad day, the cookies I was going to bring in for you guys today turned out burnt, I tired making more I spilled the batter and it got all over me." she said showing them the stain under her blouse. "The only thing so far that hasn't happened was us turning up late for classes." she continued looking at her sadly. "Actually, I don't even know if we should have."

Mikan sat there wondering. "Huh... I wonder why everyone's having such a rotten day, even Natsume seems to be... What?" she asked looking at them as they gaped at her like she had two heads.

"It's Friday the thirteenth! How could you NOT have something bad happen to you?" Mikan shrugged and they gaped again. "You mean you haven't had anything bad happen to you yet? Lucky." Nonoko said with Anna and her saying the last word together. Of course she had bad things happen to her today, her ribbon ripped...actually her ribbons tear on a regular basis so it didn't really effect her to much but...same same.

Mikan shook her head. "Maybe it's because Karma seems to go after me all the other days of the year and is to busy to bother me today. So, I'll probably have a very good day today. Hey! Maybe we should go to Central town, today's our allowance day!" she said cheerfully.

Anna looked at Nonoko like she was expecting some magnificent thing to miraculously happen "That's another thing!" she yelled she yelled sadly "I got demoted back to a two star!" Nonoko now broke down crying in remembrance. Mikan winced. Wow, Karma really hated people huh? "Sorry but, we really don't wanna take the chances and got to Central today." Anna said as Mikan nodded in understanding as they walked back to their seats.

Mikan started to feel sorry for her friends, they didn't deserve it, right? Well, at least Hotaru's day seems to be fine, Mikan thought giving a small smile. Just then as Hotaru twisted the last bolt into place in her invention, it started to move, then shake then...Boof! It exploded in her face leaving a black cloud in its place. Maybe I spoke to soon, Mikan thought again.

Hotaru scowled as her temper flared. She had worked on that for TO LONG for it to explode NOW! Mikan sweat-dropped. Wow, today was really a day not to mess around with, hope no one walks under a latter or...comes across a black cat. Mikan turned to Natsume who was ignoring her presence. Natsume must have it hard today, Mikan thought looking at his stoic face.

"Hey Natsume?" Mikan spoke up, but he ignored her, "Do you think that..." she was cut off when the door slammed open and a gloomy Narumi tiredly walked in with rabbits feet and horse shoes strapped on him while wear a salt shaker costume with some weird hat on his head. Everyone gaped. What the hell?

"Hello my dear students, everyone having a good day so far?" He asked cheerfully as everyone groaned. "Well then, I suppose you know the reason to what I'm wearing today, it's all to repel bad luck!... So far my Friday the 13th has turned out just fine and..." Narumi stopped in the middle of his sentence as everyone turned to the door that had just slammed open showing a disheveled Ruka, with torn cloths and messy hair just like Natsume's.

"Ruka-kun? What happened you look horrible." Narumi said as he started to walk towards him. Ruka's left eye twitched as he muttered something incoherent. "What was that Ruka-kun? I can't understand you." Narumi said again leaning closer to him to hear what he was saying, as did everyone else.

They saw Ruka's eyes cast upward to the window, his pupils dilated as his muttering grew louder. "Pi-pi-pi (gasp) pi-pi-pi (gasp) PIYO!" Ruka yelled running back out of the room. Everyone sat up straight before slowly turning their heads to the window, where...the giant chick Ruka took care of stood just outside the window. Everyone's faces grew dim-black before screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" where the most common saying as Piyo lifted his giant Piyo wing and crashed it though the window. Mikan ducked just in time to avoid the impact, others were not to luck and were crushed by debris struggling to get out of the way before Piyo decided to strike again in which he did. Piyo saw Mikan first, considering she wasn't surrounded by much of the debris, and took his giant wing again and swung it her way.

Mikan screamed and braced herself for impact, instead, she heard, what seemed to be a giant, squeak/chirp sound. Mikan slowly popped open one eye to behold Natsume in front of her, a spot at the top of his forehead bleeding, holding back Piyo with his fire alice. Mikan gaped as Piyo started to run the way he came.

Natsuem dropped to his knee holding his head seemingly ready to pass out. Mikan quickly ran to the front of him in time to catch him from falling on the floor unconscious. "Well,"Narumi said standing in front of the room seemingly not harmed "Looks like classes today are canceled. Good day to you all." He said before turning around blushing showing the back of his consume all torn up and exposing his...underpants.

Mikan didn't laugh as she helped Natsume to stand up and walk out of the damaged classroom. She was able to make it as far as the Cherry Tree before she collapsed in exhaustion of his weight. "Surprised you made it this far." She heard Natsume grumble as he leaned his back against the trunk.

"You were awake! Why did you make me drag you this way instead of helping me help you walk this far!?" Mikan fumed glaring at him noticing the cut of his forehead again making her feel guilty for yelling at him.

"I wanted to see what you'd do." He said cockily when in reality he had just slipped back into a semi-conscious state-of-mind. Mikan pouted as he smirked. Mikan sat on her knees in front of him looking at the wound he had received from the Piyo attack, which made her wonder, what had made Piyo attack, this was very unlike him.

"What are you...?" Natsume was cut off as she kissed the small wound on his fore-head before looking down into his eyes. "You protected me it's the least I could do for getting you hurt." Mikan said guiltily, when in reality Natsume received the wound from a piece of glass that hit and cut his head. But, he wasn't about to tell her that.

"If you really want to apologize then do it right." He said pulling on her loose hair making her lips crash into his before she could say another word. Mikan sat there not really realizing what was happening and kissed him back. They both pulled away at the same time and just stared at each other...then it clicked in Mikan's mind...

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled waking him over-side of the head, the side that was not injured. "How could you do that to me! You big pig-headed, non-chivalrous...JERK!" she yelled, trying to rake her mind for insults. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. That was really all the insults she could come up with?

Natsume reached for her hair again and Mikan flinched making sure he wasn't going to do like he did a minute ago. "You know you should leave your hair down, you can't wear those childish pig-tails forever, Polka-Dots." he said standing up leaving her on the ground thinking of what he just said.

Finally after another minute went by she finally realized what had just happened. Polks-Dots...? "YOU PERVERT! How many times do I have to say it! Stop looking at my panties!"

* * *

_That's all really, hope you liked it though. I may edit it in the near future when I found out more to write in this, but for now, Happy Friday the thirteenth every one._


End file.
